


if we make it out alive, compass points you anywhere closer to me

by starblessed



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Undeath, Eventual Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblessed/pseuds/starblessed
Summary: “That’s why I invited them,” Faye told him, her voice soft and earnest. “You left pieces of yourself over there… and maybe they can bring some of them back to you.” As Skip stared at the letters on the table — letters from his best friends to his fiancée, confirming that yeah, they’d make it to Tonawanda on the next train — something in him broke.He had no idea what would happen when he saw his friends again, after all this time.
Relationships: Donald Malarkey & Skip Muck, Donald Malarkey & Skip Muck & Alex Penkala, Donald Malarkey/Skip Muck, Skip Muck/Faye Tanner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	if we make it out alive, compass points you anywhere closer to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/gifts).



> Skip is my favorite character, his dynamic with Don is the most heartbreaking one in the entire show (and historically? ugh, don't get me started) so this is potentially the most cathartic thing I've ever written. I've also never seen anyone write Faye or Ruth before, despite how often namedropped characters like Kitty have been brought to life in fic, so this was really fun to play with! This is... what they deserved, guys. (And if anyone's curious, yes, this means Jackson wasn't on the patrol, so he's fine too.)
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

All hell breaks loose when Don nearly drops the sandwiches in the water.

It’s a near thing — Skip  _ just _ manages to lunge forward, catching both tinfoil-wrapped parcels in the crook of his arm before they can tumble into the waters below. He ends up with a scraped elbow for his trouble. Nursing it while grumbling, very appropriately, at Don, he tosses both sandwiches across the little blanket they’ve spread out on the rocks. 

Faye’s busy unpacking the rest of lunch, but she sees them coming. With one hand, and the skill of a girl who’s spent a lifetime playing baseball with her brothers, she catches them both. 

“God’s sake,” Skip huffs, turning to his best friend. “Not that we haven’t already established this, but you’re an idiot.”

Don huffs, gesturing wildly towards the bank, as though the view can speak for itself. “Come on, you —“

“Left him in charge!” pipes up Penk, perched on a log a few feet away. Next to him, Skip’s sister giggles. Yeah, he’s got a point —  _ never leave Don in charge of cash or food, they’ve all learned  _ that _ through experience _ — but Penk’s  _ words _ aren’t what makes Skip’s eyes narrow. His gaze darts between his friend and Ruth, searching for clues in their casual postures. Ruth’s grown now — so much older than when he left for basic, and prettier too, with her golden-brown curls longer and her oval face having lost all its baby fat. She and Penk are the youngest of the group, both twenty; if that wasn’t enough to connect them, Penk’s also been unfailingly friendly to Ruth throughout the whole week. Seriously — he’s usually a gentleman towards girls, but this is something else. He’s holding doors for her, pulled her chair out at dinner, helped her in the car… even now, Skip realizes, his sister isn’t sitting on the log, but on Penk’s jacket spread out beneath her.

_ Christ _ . Worst part is, Skip isn’t even sure if he should be worried about it. He’d trust Penk with his life, but… his  _ little sister’s _ a different goddamn story.

Across their makeshift picnic blanket, Faye catches his gaze. Skip’s attention is drawn away from the two lovebirds (?) giggling with one another, towards his own fiancée. As usual, Faye can see right through him. Her red lips purse in a thin line, expressing a question he doesn’t know how to answer. Skip just shrugs in reply, and sets a canteen of water in the middle of the blanket.

“Lesson learned! Don’t trust Don to handle the food.”

“Real smart,” Don retorts, going to shove him but not quite reaching far enough. “Who the hell made the potato salad, huh?”

“Oh, that’s why it smells like that!”

“Don’t listen to him, Don, it’s lovely.” Faye’s reply is swift and breezy, tailored to cut off their inevitable childish bickering. Don grins at her anyways. Skip sometimes can’t believe his girlfriend and best friend get along so well. It’s not jealousy — hell no, he’s not that sort of guy — but damn, it’s sure not a stroke of fortune he takes for granted. Faye and Don are both the sensitive types, with similar senses of humor; they can chatter about things like travel and books for hours. Faye’s been giving Don baking tips, and Don offered to play tennis with her this weekend — not that Skip wouldn’t go, if he wasn’t such an awful player, but it’s nice for Faye to have a friend. Faye and Don get along like a house on fire.

From what Skip understands, while he was in the hospital, Don wrote to her. That was their agreement; if either of them got hit, they’d write to each other’s families. Don wanted him to send a letter to his mom, and Skip told Don he absolutely had to write to Faye, non-negotiable. They settled on that in basic, four years ago… and Skip still hasn’t met Mama Malarkey, but his girlfriend and best friend are buddies.

“If Don hadn’t wrote to me,” Faye told him once, “I’d have died of worry. It’s one thing… knowing you’re gone, that you’re not in any pain anymore… but when I heard you were injured, Skip, I —“

She couldn’t continue after that. Her mouth shut tight, lips pressing the way they always do when she won’t let herself cry. Skip cupped her face and pulled her in to kiss her.

When he woke up in the hospital, he was far away from everything. Last thing he remembered was the patrol, crossing the river, going up the stairs, and a  _ grenade _ — and all the yelling that followed, all the screaming, hands hauling him up and  _ pain _ like he’d never known before… and Don was there, yelling at him,  _ begging _ him...

Somewhere around then, things went black. When Skip woke up, Easy was gone. The war was gone. He was in a sterile hospital bed, with soft white sheets and machines monitoring his breathing. The nurse clicked her tongue when he tried to touch the bandages around his head; “leave them alone,” she told him, “and you’ll heal.”

So he did. There’s no hole in his head anymore, that’s great. A few new scars, but Faye says they give him character… and he has trouble remembering, sometimes, things that happened during the war.

“That’s why I invited them,” Faye told him, her voice soft and earnest. “You left pieces of yourself over there… and maybe they can bring some of them back to you.” As Skip stared at the letters on the table — letters from his best friends to his fiancée, confirming that  _ yeah, they’d make it to Tonawanda on the next train _ — something in him broke. His breath caught, then turned unsteady, and the next thing he knew his legs were giving out on him.

Faye held him, pressing kisses to his temple, until he was able to stop crying. When he smiled at her, a gasp of relief forced itself from her chest. Neither of them pulled away for a very long time.

So, Skip’s… happy. Yeah, that’s a good word for it. Happier than he’s been in a long time, ever since he got back home. It’s weird to think the war ended without him, ended while he was laid up in a hospital bed with no idea which way was up. It feels like reading a book til the very end, then finding the last few chapters have been torn out. From what little Don’s said about those last few months — and it was hell for him too, losing both his best friends, first Penk to a bullet in Foy, then Skip just weeks later — they’re better off for having missed it. He can’t talk about the camp without looking decades older, and Skip’s not about to press. When those shadows first crept over Don’s face, Faye’s hand in his had squeezed tighter, and for the first time Skip wondered if he wasn’t giving his friends back some of their missing pieces too.

Penk’s laughter rings out over the quiet forest din, jarring Skip from his own thoughts. None of those old memories matters now. Not today, on the sunniest afternoon Tonawanda’s seen in months. They’ve all come out to have a good time, and  _ nothing _ gets to spoil their afternoon — not even the goddamn war.

“Okay, so Don made the potato salad, Faye threw together the sandwiches, Ruthie did the cookies —“ Skip counts off as everything is laid out across their gingham blanket. “I fixed up the lemonade, since it’s the only thing I can be trusted with —“

“We  _ know _ you added too much sugar.”

“It’s lemonade! It has lemons in it, what do you want me to — okay. Okay.” Skip holds up his hands in surrender, and ignores the tongue his sister sticks out at him, because they’re both grown adults. Instead, he turns his gaze on the last member of their party. “Penk. What did you bring to the table, huh?”

For a moment, Penk has that ‘deer in the headlights’ look of a guy who’s just been caught with Sobel’s hand in his pack of contraband. He fumbles, stuttering over himself, before finally pointing at the damn blanket. “That! I brought that!”

Faye’s nose crinkles. “The whole blanket?”

“Yeah. Fished it out of the cupboard, brought it all the way here.”

“Why the hell would you bring a picnic blanket all the way from Indiana?”

“Out of your cupboard, idiot.” Now that Penk’s defensive, he’s dropped the Prince Charming act; Ruth’s eyes are wide, but she’s clearly biting back a grin. “We needed something to eat on, and I was the one who thought to pull it out.”

“Oh, gee, I wonder who told you where our Mom keeps the picnic blanket —“

“He asked and I answered,” Ruth interjects passionately. “Alex did all the work.”

“Right. Right.” Skip clicks his tongue, tilting his head up to observe some birds in the branches above him. “All that heavy lifting of pulling a thin cloth out from under a pile of plates —“

“You’ve seen Mom’s cabinets, they’re  _ dangerous _ —“ Ruth cuts herself off, hazel eyes wide with indignation. Whenever she gets riled, her cheeks flush bright red — always have, since she was a little girl — and Skip’s pretty sure she’s not too old to tease about it. “Anyways,” she declares, raising her chin, “he also helped with the cookies. It was a team effort. Right?”

When Penk fails to react, her elbow neatly connects with his ribs. He wheezes. Over the air convulsing in his lungs, Penk manages a nod. “R-right.”

Skip’s mouth is already wide open when the next sarcasm is snatched from his tongue — forcibly, by a potato chip being shoved in it. It’s his turn to nearly choke. When he rounds on the culprit, Faye is grinning widely. Beneath her floppy sunhat, her sunglasses hide the crinkles around her eyes, but Skip can see them in his mind plain as day. Like always, her smile melts away the last of his sour feelings. Whatever’s going on between his sister and friend, it — like everything else — is a problem for another day.

“Thank you,” he says around a mouthful of chip, reaching over to snatch the hat off her head. Faye gasps in faux-offense. Her dark curls are glossy in the sunlight, bouncing like springs when she lunges to get the hat back… but Skip holds it just out of her reach, coaxing her further and further until she’s splayed across his lap, still reaching for it. When she turns onto her back, Skip is able to look down, right into her face. He can’t help himself. Leaning down, he presses a kiss to her lips. It’s awkward, and sideways, and tastes like potato chip, but Faye smiles into the kiss and that makes it all worth it.

Somewhere outside of their little bubble, he can hear their friends’ noises of disgust, see them descending on the picnic blanket while the rest of the party is distracted. With Faye this close, though, a whole paratroop regiment could drop out of the sky on them, and Skip wouldn’t care less.

“Thank you,” he says softly. He could be thanking her for a million things — for waiting for him, for sticking by him, for caring, for knowing exactly what he needed — but in the end, as he cups her face, he only says, “for being incredible.”

“Thank you for coming home,” is all Faye says, looping her arms around his neck to pull up into another kiss.

“Okay! Gross, gross!” Skip would recognize that annoying little sister voice anywhere. “Do we really need to see this while we’re eating?”

“Shh, don’t distract them,” Penk says, too loud for subtlety. “We can finish off the cookies while they’re distracted.”

“Oh, in your dreams!” If anything can pull Skip out of Heaven, it’s threatening to stand between him and Faye’s homemade cookies. He lunges forward, making a crap for them; Faye shrieks as she’s pulled along with him, nearly landing face first in the potato salad. When she straightens up, she’s laughing hard enough to snort… and yeah, she’s  _ still _ got the best laugh Skip’s ever heard.

“Every man for himself!” Skip declares, and they all descend on the picnic. It’s total warfare; they leave no survivors.

* * *

It’s not safe to swim on a full stomach; that’s one rule growing up along the shores of the Niagara has hammered home for Skip, and a rule he enforces on all his splash-happy friends. He takes water safety  _ seriously _ , thank you, no matter how reckless his sister accuses him of being; he'd have never made it across the Niagara otherwise. “Thirty minutes,” he declares, pointing an emphatic finger around the picnic blanket at each of them. “Non-negotiable. Don’t make that face at me, young man, I have your mother’s number!”

Malarkey rolls his eyes and flops back on the picnic blanket. He’s not quick enough for Skip to miss the grin on his face.

Faye was smart enough to bring a bag. She fishes through it for a moment, extracting a bottle of sunscreen and a paperback novel; the sunscreen she tosses to Ruth after a quick exchange of glances, and Ruth immediately turns to Penk with it. Skip’s eyes narrow as his friend positions himself behind his sister and begins rubbing the lotion into her shoulders. When Penk catches his eye over Ruth’s head, Skip just waggles his brows up and down, pointing two fingers from his eyes to him. From the alarm in Penk’s eyes, he gets the message.

“Relax,” Faye chides, tugging on his arm to get him to lie down. “Ruthie’s smart.”

“Too smart,” Skip huffs, settling back against the blanket. Don brought a jacket with him, just in case it got chilly. Skip requisitions it as a pillow now, bracing his head against it. Faye leans back, taking advantage of Skip’s bare chest as her own cushion; Skip’s arms tuck around her naturally, snuggling her against him. As she holds her book up to read, he’s got a clear view over her shoulder. Faye’s a slower reader, but before turning every page, she always gives him a nudge to be sure he’s finished too.

Off to his right, Skip can hear his sister and Penk giggling over something; when Don chimes in, they end up in a passionate conversation about the latest Judy Garland picture, which Skip gladly tunes out. Faye is humming softly. Over the sound of the waterfall, birds are chirping, and the sunlight dappling through the trees casts speckled shadows on the ground around them. They look like stars falling from the sky; Skip reaches out an arm, fascinated by the way the sun spots play in the palm of his hand.

Maybe he dozes off. It’s hard to say. At any rate, things are so quiet for a while that he loses track of time. When he comes to again, Faye’s paperback is balanced on top of his chest, but Faye herself is gone. The absence of her weight is disconcerting only for a moment; when Skip pushes himself upright, he spots his sister’s distinctive bright green swimsuit on the edge of the rocks. Faye is sitting right next to her. The girls have their legs over the side, heads bowed together in chit-chat. The picture’s so idyllic that for a moment, Skip just blinks at them, a smile on his face.

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Don speaks up from beside him.

Skip turns, surprised. “What do you mean?” he asks after a minute, a little unnerved. Any trace of a smile has vanished from Don’s face. It its stead, a thoughtfulness has settled in; his brows knit together like he’s studying a math problem, dark eyes fixed on Skip intently.

“You’re… quieter. Even during Bastogne, I hardly remember you ever being quiet.”

“Well, yeah, Don. That was Bastogne. You shut up for two seconds and your lips froze shut.” The frigid hell of the Ardennes couldn’t be farther away from here and now. It seems almost like another world. “What,” Skip demands, leaning on his side to face his friend fully. “You’re saying you haven’t changed at all since coming home? Everything’s… just how you left it?”

“No. Everything’s different.” Don answers simply, without any bitterness or grief. “Me and Bernice called it quits, you know. My Gran died before I could make it home to her… I started school again, but my grades aren’t great. Wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t let me back next semester.”

Skip grip his teeth, and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Don didn’t react.

“Would you believe I’m working at the exact same place, too? Right where I was before it all started. I tell ya, Skipper… ‘sides the nightmares, it’s like nothing’s changed at all.”

Skip waits, not moving for a long moment, before Don finally says, “I’m going out of my mind.”

“Yeah,” Skip replies. “I know the feeling.”

There’s plenty that Don doesn’t say. Plenty they can’t say, the two of them — like how Don felt seeing Skip carried back across the river with half a grenade in his face, or how Skip felt knowing he left the rest of his brothers behind. They could never get into it with anyone back home, not even — especially not — the people who love them best. Maybe they’re the only ones they could ever share those sorts of things with, but for now, they don’t even try. It’s too much; it’s all still too raw, too painful. There’s no good way to start.

Instead, Skip just says, “What do you want to do, then?”

And Don just smiles, like he’s told the world’s best joke, and replies, “Hell if I know.”

Maybe there’s nowhere to go, now that all’s said and done. Maybe the only path ahead of them is forward, even if they can’t see exactly where it leads. Maybe they’ve just got to take it one day at a time.

Or, maybe that’s all bullshit. Even if you can’t see the road ahead of you… so long as you’ve got a buddy by your side, you never have to walk it alone.

“Don’t be in a hurry to go home,” Skip says, and his grip on Don’s shoulder tightens. “Unless you want to travel across the country, ehh,  _ four _ times in six months? I dunno how deep your pockets go, but they better at least hold my ring!”

Don stares at him, uncomprehending. Skip grins.

“What, you thought I’d let you out of being my best man?”

“Your —“ His friend’s mouth drops open, eyes wide as dish plates. If a fly flew into his mouth, Skip doubts Don would even notice. He fumbles for his words for a second, visibly struggling to regain his balance, before laughing out loud. “Christ, Skip, you really mean it?”

“When have I ever said something I didn’t mean,” Skip says, leveling him with a stern look, “about marrying that gorgeous woman over there?”

As though she’s got a sixth sense for when they’re talking about her, Faye glances over her shoulder and blows a kiss at them both. Skip makes a show of catching it, and generously shares with Don before pressing it against his own heart.

“Hell, Skip, if you don’t marry her I’ll have to.” There’s a quiet reverence in Don’s voice. Skip probably should feel threatened, but he knows his best friend too well.

“Race you to the altar, pal.”

Even after the wedding --- in a couple of months, probably, though neither of them can afford a big ceremony so Faye’s just planning the essentials --- there’s the outline of a future sketched out before them. It includes quiet Sunday mornings, date nights to the movies, attempts at cooking dinner gone up in smoke… and a spare bedroom, wherever they set down their roots. There will always be room… and if their little world gets more crowded, they can always make more.

“Lots of universities in New York state.”

“You underestimate how much I love Oregon,” Don replies.

“More than you love me?”

He means for it to be a joke, sound like a joke, to slip away a few seconds later like it meant nothing… but the way Don’s gaze lingers on him, soft and open, give the words an aftertaste that sparkles like cider on Skip’s lips.

_ “I think I just pissed on poison ivy!” _

Trust Alex Penkala to shatter the mood with an ever-timely interruption. Skip reels around to face his friend, stumbling back up the path, sheet-white and looking like he’s just seen a ghost. Judging from the fact that he’s not desperately scratching at his pants, his claim is doubtful, but hell if he doesn’t look spooked by it.

“Need I remind you there are ladies present?” Don demands, voice pitched with mock-outrage. As though he’s actually forgotten, Penk’s gaze darts towards the two girls, goes even wider, and a bright flush stains the bleach-white of his cheeks.

“I --- uhh --- I mean, I --- come on, Don, I think I was standing in a whole patch of it, what do I do ---”

It’s all Skip can do to keep from bursting out laughing. “You survive Normandy, and the New York wilderness ends up taking you out? Christ, Penk.”

“It’s okay!” In an instant, Ruth is by his side, moving way too fast for Skip’s comfort. “I’m going to be a nurse, I know how to deal with it. Skip got poison ivy so many times as a kid ---”

“Yeah, thanks, Ruth!”

“Where did you touch it?” she plows on, massaging up and down Penk’s arm gently. Christ, and she had the nerve to call  _ Skip  _ shameless.

“My ankles, I think. Probably my legs?” Penk shuffles his sandaled feet, turning them back and forth to see if a rash is developing. “I don’t know, it might not even have  _ been  _ poison ivy, it just had a lot of leaves --”

“Better safe than sorry.” Ruth’s hand lingers on Penk’s bare chest ---  _ Jesus Christ  _ \--- as she crouches down to have a look. “If you did brush against it, best thing to do now is get the oils off.” She raises her head to look up at him, a spark of wicked mischief in her eyes. “Going swimming is your safest choice."

“Oh man,” Penk sighs. His head falls back to the sky as he chuckles. “Really? Me first?”

Everyone watches him, expectant. No one really  _ wanted  _ to be first in the water, but this makes it a whole lot easier.

“We’ll be right behind you,” Don volunteers. 

Penk chuckles, shaking his head like he doesn’t quite believe it — but there’s no backing out now. Faye leaves the water’s edge, returning to Skip’s side, as Penk stretches his arms and rolls his shoulders. He eyes the rocky shore for a minute, still working himself up, before taking a deep breath. One beat passes, then another. The water flows; Penk breathes.

Then, he’s off like a shot, sprinting towards the water. He doesn’t pause for a heartbeat — just plunges over the edge, and drops straight down.

To his credit, he doesn’t scream, either. It’s at least 30 feet to the bottom, but Alex is silent the whole way down. He flails his arms on the way down, but lands legs-first, immediately plunging below the surface.

Ruth bounces on her heels until Alex re-emerges, sputtering. A round of cheers echoes from the shore. He looks back up at them, sputtering on water, but the wide grin on his face can’t be watched away.

“That felt way further than you said, Skip!”

“But you did it!” Skip almost loses his footing and goes over the edge himself, too enthusiastic cheering his friend on. “Now you’ve really got something to write home about!”

“Okay, okay,” says Don. “Who’s next?”

Skip’s about to volunteer, but he’s taken by surprise. Faye drops her hat and sunglasses in one fell swoop, unties the wrap from around her waist, and thrusts it into Don’s arms. Before anyone can stop her, she takes a running jump and leaps over the edge, cannon balling all the way down.

Skip screeches, then bursts out laughing, then screeches all over again. When Faye re-emerges, her hair hangs in her face, soaking wet and tangled. She’s never looked so proud of herself.

“Are you alright?” calls Ruth. “Was it bad?”

“It’s fine, sweetie! Come right in!”

Ruth lingers at the edge of the water, shuffling her feet. She’s never been the biggest fan of heights, even when they were all little kids. Skip remembers having to help her climb trees, always going first so she could see him ahead of her. Ruth never needed anyone waiting below, just in case she should fall. She needed her big brother’s hand, reaching down to pull her up.

“You want me to go first?” he asks, setting a hand on his sister’s elbow. “Then I’ll be right there when you get down.”

Ruth looks up at him. They’ve always looked so much alike — from their eyes, the color of late summer afternoons, to their smiles, just the right side of crooked, to the dimples in their cheeks when they grin. In her, Skip can still see the pigtailed kindergartner who followed him around everywhere; she’s the same high-schooler who helped him climb in through his bedroom window after nights-out and forced him to help her pick out dresses for double-dates. Yet for the first time, Skip sees a sister he doesn’t recognize.

The Ruth he left behind for war was always following after him. This Ruth looks ahead on her own… and she looks scared, yes, but definitely not daunted.

“It’s okay, Skip,” she says. “I can do it.”

Skip steps back, and watches his little sister take a running jump off the rocks. Ruth plunges like a paratrooper into the waters below, holding her nose just before hitting the surface.

“Geez,” Skip mutters, shaking his head as she emerges. “Feels like I missed a whole lifetime over there.”

“Maybe,” Don replies. His hand tightens on his shoulder, and Skip’s never been more grateful to feel his best friend beside him. “But you’ve got another one to live.”

Skip turns to his friend, a slow grin blooming on his face. “Thank god for that,” he declares, and claps Don on the back. Don replies with a beaming grin — the happiest Skip’s seen him since he stepped off the train, since the beginning of the damned war. When Don pulls him into a short embrace, Skip squeezes him back.

“You wanna go first?” he asks, nodding towards the waters. Don considers a moment before shaking his head, taking a step back.

“You go ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

Skip chuckles, nods, and braces himself. When he kicks off running, he isn’t prepared for how quick the drop comes — two paces, really, and all of a sudden he’s airborne. The drop doesn’t scare him; he’s fallen so much further before. It’s the rush, the sweeping sense of the world rushing past, and the air leaving his lungs in a great whoop — in that instant, it all comes crashing down on him. He’s alive. He made it home. No matter what they left behind in Europe… the world spins on, and so will they.

Skip hits the water with an earth-shattering splash. Don is right behind him.  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You left pieces of yourself over there, maybe they can bring some of them back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025514) by [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel)




End file.
